Have You Fallen For My Trap?
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: Everything is going great for STARISH and the Master Course. Now we have new characters in this story. They're famous on YouTube and have an "unique" style of singing. Trap singers! Who would have guessed? One born in Britain and another in America. This dynamic duo has enrolled in the Master Course along with their friends. Japan better watch out, because the idiots have arrived.


**All right, you know the drill. We can all dream it, but we all know that we don't own Uta no prince-sama and the songs included in this story.**

**Fun Fact: I (TheFoxThatTrots) have the same birthday as Ittoki Otoya! April 11 baby!**

Their luggage was against the wallpaper walls of the hotel. A boy with round green eyes carried a camera in his hand that was recently turned on. He tapped his sneakers to the beat of a familiar tune.

"Are you ready?" He said to no one particularly it seemed. But his feminine voice didn't go unheard. Soon his British friend came with luggage in tow.

"Yep, let's go." The masculine voice replied. Their hair was unique as their personality. At the roots was a deep purple. It flowed into a deep ocean blue that changed into a turquoise. It ended in sea foam green. On one side it was shoulder length, on the other it was fastened into a tiny bun. Soon a light chuckle could be heard.

"What?" The black haired boy inquired.

"I wonder how many people are going to think I'm a boy." The masculine voice continued to laugh. "I can't wait to see their faces. I wonder what response I'll get." The boy let a light laugh out to reply.

"Yeah, it isn't every day you meet trap singers." He turned the camera to his friend. "Aki, you're going in that." He pointed out her clothing.

"Yeah, what's the problem? It's just baggy jeans with a white tank top and a green sweater. Oh, and a beanie, big whoop."

"Do you want to be known as a boy? It's practically genderless, leaning more to the boy side." He moved the camera to himself. "Don't you think she should wear a dress?"

"Piko, or should I say Piko-kun?" It finally registered in their mind. They were in Japan, not America. "Anyway, if we wait any longer we're going to be late. Plus I'm more comfortable in these clothes."

"If your mother was here she would agree with me." Piko let a sigh escape his lips. "Well, let's go." He continued to record as they took the elevator all the way to the first floor.

"It's so intense!" Suddenly said Aki. "Every minute that passes means we're closer to starting the Master Course! We may even see Quartet Night or even STARISH!" She had stars in her eyes and a goofy grin plastered on her face. "To even learn from such professionals is a dream in itself."

Soon enough they reached the lobby and made their way to the car. They dragged their luggage into the car and sat in the back. With the address given to the driver, they made their way through traffic.

"Well, I guess we should inform them about the changes right Chika-kun?" Aki asked.

"Well I guess." They explained to the camera that everything was going to stay the same pretty much. The only difference would be a new setting and maybe more vlogs than usual. They were to still have their ritual of Saturday Night Live stream as normal. Meanwhile the cab driver was confused on why they were talking to a camera. He simply thought they were insane, and they probably were.

"Hey, look Piko-kun. Isn't it beautiful?" They peered out the window to see they were driving on a paved road with majestic green trees on either side. They felt they were entering an expensive gated community. All of a sudden, the car made an abrupt stop that made them wake from their trance. They tipped the driver while collecting their luggage. The car sped off leaving them in the dust. That's when it became surreal.

They had started a new chapter in life.

Aki grabbed the camera and pointed it to herself.

"Well guys, we'll upload another vlog once we get settled inside the dorms. We may actually upload a gaming video tomorrow or the day after. But, see you later. Piko-kun, final words?"

"Well let's end this on a happy note like-." Aki interrupted him.

"Like if you leave your child behind, pay child support on time!"

Chika came back with "Remember parents, vodka doesn't go well with soup! Well see you later!"

"Bye!" They said in unison. They turned off their camera and grabbed their luggage.

"I'll race you." Piko challenged.

"You're on!" Aki accepted. And they were off. It was kind of hard to focus on the race because of how beautiful the trees looked with the sun's gaze on them. Laughing all the way Piko made it first. Aki admitted defeat with dignity and walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile, inside everyone was informed on the new comers. Haruka had some time to actually see some of their videos. Soon enough laughter filled the spacious room. She was watching a scary montage of their videos. It changed into the next game in the montage, which was called _Slender_. Piko was playing in the dark and was terrified. All of a sudden an arrow popped up pointing to the face cam. It showed Aki in the background sneaking up on him. There was a countdown of sheer terror starting at five. Once it got to one Aki clapped really loud next to him. He flew into the air and fell to the ground. Hysterical laughter once again filled the room. Haruka had tears flowing down her cheeks.

She was laughing so loud they didn't hear footsteps coming closer to them.

On the video, Aki took over the game and continued to collect pages. Once she had collected the seventh page, a jump scare had gotten the best of her. She let out a high pitched squeak and made her character sprint while she kept saying 'run' at lightning speed. Soon enough she calmed down and started walking again.

"Hello monstah?" She would say in a cute voice. "Monstah?" She saw the monster within feet of her. "Hello monnnstaaaAAAH!" She carried the yelling throughout the static screen which was labeled as 'The Longest Scream Ever'. She let out a whimper and restarted the game.

Aki and Piko recognized the scene and started shaking uncontrollably. She turned around to see Aki and Chika quietly snickering.

"Wow, I remember that." Aki said with tears in her eyes.

"Memories." Piko sighed. He turned around to see Haruka. She was looking back and forth between the video and the laughing fools.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of us just to laugh out loud like that. I'm Asahina Aki; you can call me Aki though."

"I'm Sasaki Piko, please call me Chika."

"Nanami Haruka, nice to meet you." Haruka looked at their faces one more time and to the video. "Would you happen to be-?"

"Yep, we're them." He grinned in reply. "And your STARISH's composer. It's an honor to meet you."

"P-please, it's my honor!" Haruka blushed and shook her head. Aki and Piko giggled in response and gave up. "Well should I show you to the boys' dorms?" This made Aki laugh even louder.

"Aki." Piko gave her a stern look but Aki couldn't even look at him without laughing more. Otoya and Syo found where the laughing was coming from and came to investigate.

"I'm sorry, it's just-oh." Aki wiped a tear as she tried to stop herself from exploding again. "It's just that I find it funny you _think I'm a boy!_" By now Syo and Otoya were next to Haruka and the others were coming.

"But, aren't you a boy?" Haruka asked.

"No, _I'm a girl._" Aki sighed, finally gaining control.

"Eh?!" Haruka was very confused. "But you sound and look like a boy!" Now STARISH was here and Ai was coming down too.

"Then I've succeeded now haven't I?" Aki smirked at the oblivious teens. "You see, it's because-."

"We-." Piko continued.

"Are-." Aki followed.

"_Trap singers!_" They said together.

"Trap singers?" Otoya questioned.

"A person who can produce both masculine and feminine vocal tones." Ai clarified. "According to my data you two are also the fifth most popular channel on the video-sharing website YouTube at 11,630,913 subscriptions." Everyone was shocked but Aki, Piko, and Ai.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Piko looked at Aki which gave an approving nod. Aki continued the conversation.

"Well, we really didn't want to bother you, so if someone could show me to my room and Chika to his we'll leave you guys alone." Haruka nodded and led her to her room. There was an awkward silence between them, but Aki just dealt with it.

"So," Haruka started. "How did you get into the Master Course?"

"While I was at school, Piko called me over. He showed me a letter stating that we were qualified to participate in the Master Course. I called my mom and she said it was fine surprisingly. I mean my mom has been through a lot. From moving from Britain to America for my safety and now letting me go with only Piko to Japan, I wonder if my mom is ok."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know, never met him." Haruka stared at her and stopped in her tracks. "He left me and my mom at birth so I've never seen him. What an ass." Haruka just stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Is that true?" Aki looked behind her to see Kurusu Syo. Aki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, if I tell my story it gets kind of twisted so I really don't like sharing it, but what am I going to do about it. It happened 15 years ago, I can't really change it." Ignoring the stare she received, she saw she was at her room. With a final glance to the two she walked into her room. She sighed and dolphin dived into her bed.

"I think they hate me." Aki whined into the pillow making inaudible noises. She started flailing her limbs in every way possible. This lasted for about 3 to 5 minutes. She was interrupted by a knocking at her door.

"Hey, stop contacting whales and get your ass out her." Aki rolled onto the floor with a loud thud, and then she crawled to the door. She saw Piko at her door with her Sampler. "It was in my luggage."

"My precious!" She said in a creepy voice. She snatched her instrument and cuddled it. "Thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget, look at this." He held up his phone with a text message. _We've got a surprise for ya! Wait for tomorrow. BAI!_ "Lily's got a surprise for us, huh?"

"Do you think?" Aki questioned.

"Maybe, anyway what do we do for now? I mean we could run through Matryoshka again."

"Yeah let's do that, just let me change ok?" Piko smiled and closed the door. Aki unzipped her luggage and threw clothes at one of the beds. She flung her shoes across the room as she dressed herself with a t-shirt and shorts. She slipped into Nintendo Knee High Socks and ran out the door.

"Nice, less than three minutes." When he looked at her attire he slowly clapped. "You actually look like a girl for once!"

"You have the music?" She ignored his last response.

"Yeah, let's go." He led her to a practice room with built in stereo system in it. She let out a low whistle.

"Holy crap, now this is a practice room. Full wall mirror, wooden floors, stereos, I can dig this!" She stretched her legs as Piko played the music. "Ok, let's do this!"

**Matryoshka- Hatsune Miku and Gumi**

**Bold is Aki, **_Italics is Piko_

_**One, two, three, four!**_

_A message I've thought much too much about,_

_Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?_

**Certainly, I've always been this way,**

**A patched up, crazy matryoshka**

_A package sung by a headache_

_Time may pass, but the hands are at 4_

_**Don't tell anyone;**_

_**The world will turn upside down**_

Natsuki had followed the muffled music to find Aki and Piko breakdancing while they were singing. He was surprised to see that they were very talented, but he knew you needed talent to be here in the first place. He rested his head against the door frame as he watched the duo practice.

_Ah, I feel broken apart_

_Throw out all your memories, too_

_Ah, how I want to know,_

_To the deep down..._

_**Um, well...**_

_**If you please, dance more and more**_

_**Kalinka? Malinka?**_

_**Just play the chord**_

_**What should I do about such feelings?**_

_**Can't you tell me? Just a little?**_

_**Loud and clear, 524**_

_**Freud? Keloid?**_

_**Just hit the key**_

_**Everything, all's to be laughed at**_

_**Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness**_

**Clap your hands, not entirely childish,**

**And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune**

_Certainly, I don't care either way_

_The warmth of the world is melting away_

**You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?**

**Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?**

**With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two**

_Ah, I'm ready to burst out;_

_Catch every part of me_

_Ah, with both your hands,_

_Catch me for me_

_**Um, well...**_

_**Listen a little - it's something important**_

_**Kalinka? Malinka?**_

_**Just pinch my cheek**_

_**It's just that I can't control myself**_

_**Should we do more fantastic things?**_

Syo was following the muffled music, but when he saw Natsuki he turned on his heels.

"Syo-kun!" Natsuki glomped Syo before he could run away. "Look at them!" Syo caught a glimpse of them dancing and was speechless. Natsuki let him down as he continued to watch.

_**Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry**_

_**Parade? Marade?**_

_**Just clap some more**_

_**Wait, you say, wait, wait**_

_**Before we drop to just one...**_

**You and me, rendezvous?**

**Rendezvous? Rendezvous?**

**Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?**

**With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two**

_Down with a sickness?_

**Show me your song!**

_See how today..._

_**I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!**_

_**If you please, dance more and more**_

_**Kalinka? Malinka?**_

_**Just play the chord**_

_**What should I do about such feelings?**_

_**Can't you tell me? Just a little?**_

_**Loud and clear, 524**_

_**Freud? Keloid?**_

_**Just hit the key**_

_**Everything, all's to be laughed at**_

_**Hurry, and dance no longer!**_

_**Smooch, smooch...**_

Aki and Piko turned their heads to see Syo and Natsuki clapping at their performance.

"Um…did you see that?" Aki said nervously. Her face became flushed when they nodded. "Crap." She murmured.

"Well, how did we do?" Piko said with a grin.

"You did an amazing job!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"How long did it take to learn to dance like that?" Syo questioned.

"A few years." Piko answered. Aki regained her composure and smiled.

"You think we could actually become idols?" She asked.

"Of course!" Syo exclaimed. "You have all of the skills to become one." Syo blushed slightly. "I'm kind of jealous of you two."

"Syo-kun, are you blushing?" Natsuki questioned. He glomped him while yelling "Kawaii!" Syo tried to escape his grip, but Natsuki wasn't letting go.

"Natsuki I don't think he's breathing." Aki warned. Syo's spirit was threatening to fly away any second. Natsuki noticed and shook him vigorously to make an attempt to save him. Syo had passed out due to lack of oxygen.

"Maybe you should to take him to his room." Piko suggested.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at controlling my emotions. I really want the best for him, he is a precious friend to me and I worry if my uncontrollable emotions threaten our friendship. Can I ask you something Aki-chan, alone?" Aki's head popped up with a confused look. Piko got the hint and left the room. "I need your help, could you help me with this problem of mine. Maybe if I can get rid of it I could be a better friend."

"I don't think this is the right route to take." He stared at her as she continued. "I think your uncontrollable emotions make you who you are. No one is perfect in this world so you shouldn't change yourself. If you change yourself you are no longer yourself, you are something fake, unreal. We all have our problems, some more than others. Like I'm not right in the mind. I sound and look like a boy. I call myself an idiot. It's what makes me myself. If I were to change myself I wouldn't be the person I am today. We were created this way for a reason, why should we change just because we want to. I mean you can if you want to, but would you be comfortable as this other person? We all have regrets, but when it comes to that day when we look upon our life, would this be one of our regrets. Changing who we are to satisfy ourselves? I wouldn't want that to be on my list, but it's your life so you can live it how you want to, I'm just giving my opinion." She looked up to see Natsuki on the verge of tears.

"I-I never thought of it like that." He ruffled her hair and hugged her, with a limp Syo still in his grip. "Thank you Aki, I'll never forget this. Now, what to do about Syo-kun?"

"I think we should listen to Piko-kun and take him to his room. I'll help you." She took the limp Syo and wrapped his arms around her neck. She felt the weight of the boy upon her shoulders.

_Man, he's heavy. _She thought. _Not that he's fluffy! He's just more muscular. _She blushed at that thought, but quickly regained composure. His head lolled on her shoulder and laid against her cheek. This just made the situation worse. As Natsuki led her to Syo's room, she tried her best to ignore the warm breathes that gave her chills. When Natsuki opened the door she saw Ai on a computer, not bothering to turn around. She quietly laid Syo on the bed that Natsuki pointed at. She said bye to Natsuki and walked quickly out the door. Something about Ai made her feel like she was rejected by him, but she didn't think about it too much. She made it to her room and jumped into her bed. She didn't bother change into pajamas as she pulled the covers over her face. She thought about Syo for a second, but that led to the feeling of his breathing on her neck. She quickly erased that from her mind, she shouldn't be thinking about that! She soon fell asleep; thinking of what could be the surprise that Lily had for them.

**Something tells me this is going to be a crap-fic, oh well. Mystro and Maxy are sick so this and the next chapter are all on me. **

**Crap.**

**Well, don't flame me, I tend to easily get depressed.**

**Also, if you hate Vocaloid leave now because most of the songs are going to be Vocaloid songs.**

**Just letting you know.**

**Bye. **

**TheFoxThatTrots**


End file.
